em_fsafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Recherche marketing
[table des matières ] Introduction à la recherche marketing thumb|left|144pxLa recherche marketing permet de prendre des décisions en collectant et analysant les informations concernant le marché visé ou desservi. "Elle comprend le diagnostic des besoins d'informations et la sélection des variables pertinentes à propos desquelles des informations valides et fiables doivent être collectées, enregistrées et analysées1" (Zaltman et Burger 1975). Cette recherche peut se concentrer sur les attitudes des consomamteurs vis-à-vis de certains produits ou services, à différentes phases du processus d'achat. Elle peut aussi se tourner vers la compréhension d'autres facteurs d'influence du marché comme la législation et la régulation du secteur d'activités. Par extension, elle peut se centraliser sur ses compétiteurs immédiats et analyser leur offre par rapport au marché par exemple. Il existe plusieurs méthodologies avec leurs étapes respectives permettant au final, de collecter, d'analyser et de préparer le rapport2. Nous allons développer les points suivants: la formulation du problème de recherche, la collecte des données secondaires, la recherches qualitative, l'enquête , l'expérimentation, la construction de l'instrument de mesure et les échelles de mesure. La formulation du problème de recherche La définition des informations à recueillir est de loin la plus importante étape du processus de recherche, « Un problème bien formulé est à moitié résolu». C’est une étape qui fait appel à la réflexion, aux connaissances et à la créativité du chercheur car les méthodes existantes sont relativement bien définies3. Sans une formulation adéquation du problème de recherche, le projet de recherche en marketing peut s’avérer inutile et coûteux. 'Le problème de marketing vs. Le problème de recherche' Tout d’abord il nous semble indispensable de faire la distinction entre le problème de marketing et le problème de recherche. Un problème de marketing, appelé également problème de l’étude est tourné vers l’ACTION. En d’autres termes, ils se rapportent aux décisions stratégiques qu’un responsable marketing dans une entreprise devrait prendre. Un problème de recherche est plutôt orienté vers l’INFORMATION. En d’autres termes, il s’agit des informations à recueillir sur terrain afin de résoudre le problème de marketing. Donc, et selon un processus bien défini le problème marketing est transformé en un problème de recherche. Pour bien assimiler cette différence, nous présentons dans le tableau ci-dessous quelques exemples de problèmes de marketing et les problèmes de recherches qui leur correspondent4: Le diagnostic de l’étude Le processus qui conduit à transformer le problème managérial (problème de marketing) en problème recherche est appelé « diagnostic de l’étude » 5 thumb|left|296pxEtape 1:l'exposé du problème managérial :L’idée ici est de comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de l’étude demandée à travers un audit. L’audit du problème '''est réalisé par le chargé d’études à travers des échanges avec les responsables marketing de l’entreprise '''Etape 2 : l’examen du problème : '''Dans cette étape, le chercheur conduit une recherche exploratoire afin de se familiariser davantage avec le contexte, le vocabulaire, les lois, etc. du sujet d’étude '''Etape 3 : Fixation des objectifs et des questions d’étude : '''Il s’agit de l’ultime étape du processus, dans laquelle le chercheur organise les informations à recueillir en objectifs et en questions de recherche pour faciliter la collecte et l’analyse des données par la suite. '''Les approches usuelles pour formuler le problème de recherche Plusieurs approches peuvent être adaptées par le chercheur afin de formuler le problème de recherche. Parmi elles : *'Les discussions avec les décideurs' : le chercheur est inviter à connaître et à exploiter au maximum toutes les informations communiquées par les décideurs de l’entreprise (responsables marketing ou autres) qui en savent le plus sur le problème managérial. Il serait également intéressant de les faire participer dans le projet de recherche pour les aider à mieux cerner le problème managérial et à mieux exploiter les résultats pour une prise de décision ultérieure. *'Les rencontres avec des personnes ressources ': il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à faire appel aux personnes expérimentées dans le domaine de recherche dont il est question. Ces rencontres permettent au chercheur de mieux comprendre le problème. A titre d’exemple, le chargé d’études peut contacter les vendeurs pour toute information relative aux clients (évaluation des produits, satisfaction, réclamations, nouveaux besoins à satisfaire, prévisions des ventes, etc.). *'Les entrevues avec des acheteurs' : parfois, il s’avère utile de rencontre un nombre restreint de consommateurs pour formuler son problème de recherche, puisqu’ils sont les premiers concernés par le problème de marketing. Le chercheur peut réaliser une entrevue de groupe pour apporter plus d’éclairage sur le problème de recherche. *'L’étude de cas extrêmes' : dans certaines situations, l’opposition des cas extrêmes pour mettre en évidence les différences et pour mieux cerner le problème de recherche s’avère très utile. Par exemple, dans une étude qui vise à identifier les sources d’amélioration de ‘efficacité de la force de vente, on pourrait observer le comportement des vendeurs performants et celui des non performants afin d’émettre des hypothèses justifiant cet écart. *'La recherche documentaire' : les résultats issus d’informations déjà publiées peuvent aider le chercheur à formuler son problème de recherche. Ces sources d’informations peuvent être des rapports de recherche, des rapports internes, des documents vidéo, des articles, des volumes spécialisés, des rapports d’organismes privés ou publics, des recueils de statistiques, etc.6 cependant, il faut être vigilent quant au traitement de ces informations car elles ne se rapportent pas toujours directement au problème de l’étude La structuration du problème de recherche par la modélisation *''Les modèles de marketing'' Dans certaines situations, le problème de recherche peut être structuré à l’aide d’une représentation graphique simplifiée appelée « modèle ». Il permet de poser des questions qui orienteront la collecte des données. En d’autres termes, il fournit une structure au problème pour aider le cherche à mieux assimiler le problème de recherche. Nous présenterons quelques exemples de modèles de marketing permettant de structurer certains problèmes de recherche. A. Le modèle multi-attributs : 'il combine « les croyances sur différents attributs déterminants pour obtenir un jugement global qu’il sera possible de comparer entre produits proposés au consommateur. L’évaluation de chacun des attributs est faite en fonction des attentes d’utilisation ou de consommation''»7. ''En d’autres termes, il permet d’expliquer le processus par lequel un consommateur évalue une marque en se basant sur un ensemble d’attributs. C’est un modèle qui permet de répondre aux questions de recherche suivantes : *'Quelles sont les attributs déterminants pour cette catégorie de produit ? *'Quelle importance les consommateurs accordent-ils à ces attributs ?' *'Quelles sont les marques qui se positionnent le mieux quant aux attributs les plus importants ?' thumb|left|166pxB. Le modèle de la hiérarchie des effets : 'il représente l'ensemble des étapes franchies par le consommateur depuis l'ignorance de l'existence de la marque jusqu'à la conclusion d'achat. Ce modèle peut être utilisé si le chargé d'études cherche à comprendre les raisons derrière les ventes faibles d'une marque récemment introduite sur le marché. Il permet de répondre aux questions de recherche suivante: *'Les consommateurs savent-ils qu’une nouvelle marque a été introduite sur le marché ? *'Ont-ils vu ou entendu la publicité pour cette nouvelle marque ?' *'La marque est-elle bien distribuée dans les magasins ?' *'Les consommateurs aiment-ils la marque ?' *'La préfèrent-ils aux autres marques ?' *'Ont-ils l’intention de l’essayer ?' *'Ont-ils l’intention de l’acheter ?' ' *'''''L'utilisation des modèles de marketing Il existe trois façons d’utiliser les modèles de marketing dans un projet de recherche : A. Construction de son propre modèle : le chercheur peut créer son propre modèle si aucun modèle existant ne lui permet de comprendre le problème de recherche. Cette approche est difficile car elle nécessite un grand niveau de connaissance de la part du cherche ainsi que des habiletés particulières comme l’organisation, l’esprit de synthèse et la créativité. B. Utilisation d’un modèle existant : cette approche permet au chercheur d’économiser du temps et d’avoir accès aux études ayant déjà été réalisées pour juger de la valeur du modèle sélectionné C. Adaptation d’un modèle existant au contexte de la recherche : le chercheur peut n’utilise qu’une partie du modèle comme il peut rajouter ou supprimer certaines de ses composantes en fonction de ses besoins et de la nature du problème étudié La collecte des données secondaires Définition et sources "Informations qui existent au moment où l’entreprise entame ses recherches. On distingue les '''données secondaires internes' (internal secondary data) des données secondaires externes (external secondary data). Les premières sont disponibles au sein de l’entreprise tels que les rapports d’activité, les études de marché passées, les dossiers d’archive, les piges de la concurrence, les informations stockées dans la base de données clientèle… Elles supposent un archivage rigoureux et une accessibilité aisée pour être rassemblées et mises à profit. Les secondes peuvent être obtenues gratuitement ou au prix d’un droit d’accès auprès de centres d’information généralistes ou spécialisés tels que l’INSEE, l’IREP, l’ADETEM, le CREDOC, les centres de recherche, les banques, les chambres de commerce, les fédérations professionnelles…''"10 Avantages L'utilisation de ces données permet de:11: '-Faire des gains en termes de coûts et de temps.' '-Grantir une excellente qualité des informations recueuillies notamment quand il s'agit de: "échantillonnage représentatif, échantillons nationaux ou études sur un large territoire, échantillons de grande taille, procédures rigoureuses de recueil et d'analyse''".' '-Faire des comparaisons longitudinales ou géographiques.' '''Inconvénients' En revanche, l'utilisation des données secondaires présente certains risques tels que:12 '-La nécessité de prendre plus de temps afin de comprendre les données trouvées puisqu'elles ne proviennent pas de la personne qui les analyse.' '-Des fois il est difficile d'intégrer plusieurs données provenant de différentes études pour produire une information consolidée.' '-Il arrive aussi que les données reccueillies ne comprennent pas toutes les variables que l'on veut étudier.' La recherche qualitative 'Définition' Les études qualitatives ne nécessitent pas un échantillon représentatif ou prélevé au hasard ce qui n’engendre pas des données statistiques ou des résultats qu'on peut généraliser pour toute la population. Suite à ça, cette étude n’est pas calculable et sur le plan statistique elle n’est relativement pas assez concluante et convaincante mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas fiable vu qu'un interviewer qualifié peut poser les bonnes questions et arriver aux résultats recherchés sur le sujet en question. Dans le domaine du marketing, ces études visent à identifier les besoins des consommateurs, analyser leurs sentiments et leurs perceptions. Autrement dit, c'est une approche qui établit une analyse notamment pour les sciences sociales et humaines. Cette technique est vue comme un pré test pour l'étude d'un concept. Les techniques qualitatives les plus utilisées sont les entrevues individuelles et les discussions en groupe. Ces études sont basées sur des interviews non structurés ou semi structurés orientés par des guides élaborés selon le sujet et la cible recherchée construites par des interviewers qui dirigent l'interview et essayent de se focaliser sur les points dont on veut une explication. Le guide d'entrevue ou le guide de discussion est adapté selon les réponses et les expériences déjà vécues par les personnes interrogées. Le chercheur dispose d'une certaine flexibilité pour modifier, éliminer ou insister sur certaines questions ou propos. Contrairement aux études qualitatives, les études quantitatives nécessitent une étude avec un échantillon représentatif, une collecte d'informations, une analyse complète, des données statistiques fiables transformables en pourcentage. 13 'Pourquoi faire une étude qualitative?' L’étude qualitative vise à comprendre le consommateur à travers ses paroles, ses gestes et son attitude. Elle est menée par des gens spécialisés capables de dénicher l’information recherchée de la personne interrogée dans un climat de détente ou le participant se sent à l’aise et se comporte normalement. La recherche qualitative est plus personnalisée que la recherche quantitative puisqu’elle procure l’information sur les caractéristiques du client, son comportement, son attitude, ses perceptions et ses sentiments. Les entreprises font généralement recours aux études qualitatives lors du lancement d’un nouveau produit, la recherche de nouvelles idées pour un produit déjà existant, aussi le test d’une nouvelle publicité.14 'Les outils de l'étude qualitative' Les études qualitatives peuvent se faire à partir de différents outils comme l’entretien individuel, l’entretien de groupe, l’observation, les techniques projectives et les études Online A. Les entretiens: On trouve deux types d’entretiens : des entretiens individuels (semi-structuré, en profondeur) et des entretiens de groupe semi-structurés. L'entretien individuel15: est une procédure standardisée avec peu de questions fermées et plusieurs questions ouvertes, sensibles et neutres. Les questions posées sont de type comportemental, portant sur les opinions et les croyances. Il est recommandé d’enregistrer l’entretien. thumb|105px Cette interview se passe entre le chargé d’étude et la personne en question. Le chargé suit une liste de questions établit au préalable pour diriger l’interview tout en étant neutre et sans influencer les réponses de l’interviewé. Le but de cet entretien est d’aller en profondeur et d’avoir le plus d’informations personnelles et réelles de l’interviewé. L'interview approfondie: On a recours à l’interview approfondie lorsqu’on est face à un sujet complexe et la cible est bien informée c'est-à-dire la cible choisie a une expérience personnelle déjà vécue donc elle a des informations sue le sujet et peut contribuer à améliorer les connaissances sur les aspects recherchés, ou encore le sujet est délicat et les enquêtés sont dispersés géographiquement. L'entretiende groupe ou focus groupe16: 'Cet entretien est d’une durée de 1h à 1h30 min, formé de 4 à 8 personnes et prends fin avec la fin d’informations c'est-à-dire jusqu’à ce qu’on reçoit plus de nouvelles informations des participants. Le sujet à discuté et la liste des questions ouvertes sont préparés à l’avance. Au sein de cet entretien, on identifie et on défini les problèmes, on explore les différentes attitudes et perceptions. Aussi, on transcrit les paroles sur papiers ou sur ordinateur ou bien on enregistre l’entretien si c’est possible ou on le film pour pouvoir dénicher le plus d’informations possibles et décortiquer le contenu après. Les discussions entre les participants sont libres et c’est le modérateur ou le rapporteur qui les oriente indirectement. ''thumb|left|159px Comme pour l’entretien individuel, le rapporteur doit faire appel à son empathie, doit être neutre, être proche des participants et les mettre à l’aise pour s’exprimer librement, être transparent dans sa tenue vestimentaire et dans ses propos. Pareillement, la salle ou se déroule l’entretien doit être vierge donc pas d’images ou de photos qui peuvent influencer les personnes et tout les participants doivent également être au même niveau c'est-à-dire pas des personnes à l’avant et d’autre à l’arrière. En fait, ces réunions de groupe ont pour but de permettre aux participants de parler librement, d’interagir entre eux, d’exprimer leurs points de vus, de discuter le même sujet avec des opinions différents et apporter de nouvelles idées à l’étude. Les résultats de cet entretien ou bien les données qualitatives sont analysés systématiquement à l’aide des codes donnés aux différents propos ou aux idées soit par ordinateur soit par l’utilisation des stylos de couleurs. Ensuite, on réécoute les enregistrements, on regroupe les résultats par domaines d’intérêt pour identifier les positions des participants face à chaque sujet en introduisant leurs remarques pertinentes '''B. L'observation: 'Une des méthodes de recherche est l'observation, tout simplement. Il suffit de traiter des données objectives et non biaisées par le collecteur d'information. Cette observation peut être planifiée ou non planifiée17. Lorsque l'information ne résulte pas d'une mise en place minutieuse avec les étapes de définition du problème et de choix de moyens pour les collectes préalables, mais, d'une saisie spontanée d'une réalité sur laquelle il faut élaborer: elle est effectivement non planifiée. Malgré l'impression désinvolte de cette pratique, elle est à la base d'importantes innovations comme c'est le cas d'Apple et ses écrans tactiles améliorés en suivant l'expérieur de l'utilisateur. Quand la collecte d'information ne se fait pas au moyen de questionnaire, mais plutôt, en mettant en place d'autres moyens pour observer tels que les miroirs , les enregistrements vidéos et autres sur les lieux stratégiques (lieu d'achat, lieu d'exposition de la publicité etc.), c'est de l'observation planifiée.Planifiée ou non, cette façon de faireest tout aussi efficace et peut se faire à des coûts extrêmement faibles relativement au contexte de la recherche. Son plus grand inconvénient est établi dans la difficulté à synthétiser l'information. L’observation peut être directe ou indirecte. L’observation directe se divise en participante (ouverte ou cachée) et en non-participante. L’observation indirecte se divise en analyse conversationnelle et en documentaire. Cette étude doit être menée d’une façon invisible. Autrement dit, le consommateur ne doit pas s’en apercevoir qu’il est observé sinon ses réactions vont être anormales et du coup les résultats vont être biaisés. L’observation est faite pour la collecte des informations, elle est déjà utilisée lors de l’entretien individuel et le focus groupe mais elle est utilisée dans ce cas d’une manière plus approfondie.L’observation porte sur la situation actuelle. Dans ce processus la vue est le sens le plus sollicité pour détecter les différentes actions, gestes et comportement mais ça n’exclus pas les autres sens18. L’enquêteur doit être qualifié pour pouvoir détecter à travers le gestuel, la posture du consommateur, le ton qu’il prend ce que cette personne n’arrive pas à l’exprimer verbalement. A travers le comportement du consommateur, l’enquêteur peut voir son intérêt ou son désintérêt, son implication ou son indifférence. C. Les études qualitatives Online: Déroulement : On a besoin d’une webcam et d’une technologie de diffusion de vidéo en temps réel pour permettre aux gens de se réunir en ligne virtuellement. Maximum huit participants recrutés à l’avance et dispersés géographiquement peuvent interagir au sein se ces séances à l’aide des vues multiples depuis leurs ordinateurs. Ces derniers peuvent se voir les uns les autres et aussi le modérateur à travers différentes fenêtres ouvertes sur leurs écrans ordinateurs. Ils se discutent entre eux, répondent aux questions du modérateur, proposent leurs points de vue et leurs expériences personnelles. Le contenu (le procès-verbal et les enregistrements audio/vidéo) de la séance est enregistré, mis en ligne pour être visionné de nouveau en tout temps.19 thumb|center|335 pxAvantages et inconvénients '''20:' Gérer la dispersion géographique.(+) Une technique moins coûteuse (+) Simplification de la logistique.(+) Le ressenti est plus faible à travers un écran, vu qu’on ne voit pas la personne face à face.(-) La difficulté à être projectif vu que le participant va être moins spontané.(-) '''Bulletin Board '21:''' '''Le Bulletin Board est un espace de discussion qui peut être privé ou public, regroupant entre dix et quinze personnes, pour une durée assez longue entre trois et quinze jours et parfois plus, avec la présence d’un modérateur, pour discuter un sujet en ligne d’une façon progressive. En fait, c’est une méthode pour percevoir les modifications des perceptions et des opinions des consommateurs dans le temps suite aux changements environnementaux. Le Bulletin Board est repéré sur les forums de discussions ou les groupes sur des plates formes généralisées comme face book. Il existe des Bulletins Boards privés pour les applications marketing, dirigés par une entreprise d’étude ou une marque pour avoir des informations précises sur une problématique donnée ou sur les réactions des consommateurs pour effectuer des changements pertinentes. Cette technique est utilisée par 30% des entreprises américaines et 80% des sites Web chinois en disposent selon la China Business Review. D. Les techniques projectives: ''La projection est une notion cruciale en psychanalyste. La technique projective est une méthode d’étude de la personnalité et comme son nom l’indique elle entraine les gens à se projeter ou à projeter ce qu’ils ressentent sur un support présenté. Elle consista à pousser le consommateur à exprimer son opinion à travers des photos, des mots, des objets etc. A titre d’exemple, on sollicite un consommateur à identifier une marque à l’aide des supports qui la caractérise ainsi ce dernier va exprimer ses sentiments et ses perceptions non verbalement. Entre temps, l’animateur essaye de détecter les sentiments cachés et les différentes idées perçues de ce consommateur.22 Ces méthodes sont utilisées dans les tests projectifs qui ont pour but de mettre en relief les effets publicitaires inconscients ou durement verbalisables.23 '''Conclusion Les méthodes qualitatives sont complémentaires aux méthodes quantitatives. Elles se concentrent sur la situation réelle. Elles explorent et valorisent les expériences et les perceptions individuelles et collectives. L'enquête et l'expérimentation Les différents moyens de prélever les informations primaires sur lesquelles nous allons élaborer plus bas s’énoncent comme suit : l’enquête, l’observation et l’expérimentation. L’enquête L'enquête est le moyen le plus courant pour collecter l'information primaire, à l'aide de questionnaires. Les différents types d'enquête sont aussi nombreux qu'il y a des moyens de communication. En ce sens, nous pouvons identifier24: L'enquête par poste: Une variante du publipostage, elle consiste à faire parvenir à des adresses prévues, suivant une liste préétablie, un questionnaire à compléter pour les besoins de l'enquête. Cette collecte a l'avantage d'être plus précise que les échanges oraux, les coûts sont aussi très bas. Cependant, le taux de réponse est relativement faible. Elle réclame aussi un délai de réponse assez long et des suivis se révèlent parfois nécessaires. La simplicité est à la rigueur et il n'ya pas moyen d'orienter les questions suivant les réponses. De plus, le manque de données et les réponses confuses rendent l'analyse complexe. L'enquête par téléphone: Lorsque le public cible est contacté par téléphone, les coûts sont moins élevés que l'enquête en face à face. Cette méthode a des meilleurs taux de compétition. Le retour est plus rapide, la supervision est facile à réaliser. L'agent qui exécute l'appel peut adresser les questions les plus sensibles, suivre le déroulement comme une conversation anodine et donner des éclaircissements. C'est une bonne pratique pour la relation-client. Toutefois, la participation à ce genre d'interview est toujours plus timide que les enquêtes réalisées en face à face. Les questions complexes sont à éviter. Enfin, il y a un manque d'interactions au bout du fil. L'enquête en face à face: il s'agit d'un échange dans lequel les questions directes et indirectes sont posées pour déceler les besoins et les motivations des prospects ou clients lors de la décision ou tout autre étape du processus d'achat. Dans ce type de pratique, il existe une meilleure garantie de la complétion de l'enquête. De plus, il permet d'avoir plus d'informations (suivis des réponses, tests d'échantillons,etc.). Par contre, ce moyen de procéder est budgétivore et nécessite beaucoup de temps. La supervision étant difficile, il n'y a pas de certitude que les agents n'ont pas biaisé les résultats en remplissant les formulaires. Ces entretiens peuvent se faire dans un lieu public, au centre d'achat ou à domicile. Tout dépendra de la méthode de segmentation et des attentes. L'enquête en ligne devient de plus en plus populaire. Elle a l'avantage d'être facile et plus rapide à mettre en oeuvre, en donnant accès à un large public, avec un traitement en temps réel ou presque. Elle permet la présentation des produits et échantillons comme le face à face mais, à moindres coûts. Ses désavantages résident dans la représentativité de l'échantillon (accessible seulement aux personnes en ligne) et le retor est relativement faible avec la similarité apparente avec les spams. L’expérimentation Comme toute expérience,réalisée en laboratoire, elle permet d'étudier la relation de cause à effet entre 2 éléments25. Ainsi, la recherche marketing peut étudier un groupe cible en manipulant les variables indépendantes comme la publicité, le prix et faire le lien avec les résultats comme les ventes en valeur et en volume. Certaines firmes font le lien entre des programmes de promotion et les ventes pour en juger laquelle est plus efficace, suivant cette méthode de recherche. Les avantages de ce genre de collecte et d'analyse d'informations sont: plus de contrôle, moins de biais, plus de rigueur scientifique. De nos jours, les entreprises utilisent les données concernant leurs différentes actions marketing et considèrent mener une expérience en temps réel et ceci continuellement. Le défi de ce type de recherche se trouve dans les compromis entre les coûts et la capacité des intervenants (chercheurs) à aboutir à des conclusions satisfaisantes. La construction de l'instrument de mesure et les échelles de mesure 'Définition' Il est rare que la réponse d'un individu par rapport, à un produit ou une marque, coïncide réellement avec son opinion .Donc afin de pouvoir déterminer des attitudes, opinions, préférences ...d'une personne, il est nécessaire d'utiliser des instruments de mesure fiables et susceptibles d'apporter des réponses cohérentes, suite à l'observation d'un phénomène étudier. Un instrument de mesure est un questionnaire quand il s'agit d'étude quantitative, et un guide d'entretien quand il est question d'études qualitatives, il permet d'évaluer la portée d'un phénomène. 'Les échelles de mesure' Il existe quatre types d'échelle'26', L'échelle nominale, ordinale, d’intervalles et de ratio. Le choix dépend fortement du type des données analysées : la satisfaction par rapport à un produit, la perception de l'image d'une marque, ou la qualité d'un service... L'échelle nominale : une variable est mesurée sur une échelle nominale si les codes utilisés se servent qu'à identifier la modalité à laquelle appartient l'unité statistique.sur cette échelle, il ya pas de relation d'ordre entre les codes. Les données correspondantes sont dites données nominales. Exemples ''': Le sexe de l'individu : féminin, masculin; statut : célibataire marié (e), veuf; oui/ non... '''L'échelle ordinale : une variable est mesurée sur une échelle ordinale si les codes utilisés permettent non seulement d'identifier la modalité à laquelle appartient l'unité statistique, mais également d'établir une relation d'ordre entre les modalités observables et par le fait même, entre les unités statistiques. Les données recueillies dans l'échantillon sont dites données ordinales. Exemples ''': potentiel d'achat d'un produit : faible, moyen, élevé; groupe d'âge de 18 à 24, de 25 à 54, plus de 55 ans ; niveau de scolarité : primaire, secondaire, collégial, universitaire... '''L'échelle d'intervalles : une variable est mesurée sur une échelle d'intervalles si les codes utilisés permettent non seulement d'identifier la modalité à laquelle appartient l'unité statistique et d'établir un ordre entre les modalités observables, mais aussi s'ils nous informent de l'écart (la distance) séparant deux modalités (ou deux unités statistiques). Elle suppose le choix d'une unité de mesure qui répartit uniformément sur l'échelle. Un écart d'une unité ou de dix unités (en terme de distance) fournit la même information, peu importe où l'on se situe sur l'échelle de mesure. Sur cette échelle la position du zéro est arbitraire. Les données recueillies dans l'échantillon sont dites données d'intervalles. On peut additionner et soustraire les données d'intervalles. Par exemple le niveau de satisfaction sur une échelle de 1 à 10 pour un service obtenu (1= pas du tout satisfait, 10 = très satisfait). L'échelle de ratio ''': une variable est mesurée sur une échelle de rapport si les codes correspondant possèdent les propriétés des codes d'une échelle d'intervalles et si le zéro constitue un '''Zéro absolu. La valeur 0 indique l'absence complète du caractère de mesure. C’est l'échelle de mesure avec laquelle nous sommes le plus familier dans la vie courante. Les données correspondantes sont dites données de rapport. On peut additionner, soustraire, multiplier et diviser les données de rapport. Exemple ventes d'un produit, taille d'un magasin. 'Construction des instruments de mesure ' L'élaboration d'instruments de mesure, a fait l'object de plusieurs études, le paradigme de Churchill 1979, est la démarche méthodologique la plus utilisée pour l'organisation d'une recherche, ce cadre permet de développer de meilleur instrument de mesure, et de juger de la qualité et fiabilité des études tout en apportant de la rigueur quant au choix de l'échelle. 'Critères de qualité des échelles ' Une fois l'instrument construit il doit pouvoir, décrire et sans ambigüité la réponse du répondant, donc le l'instrument doit avoir des qualités à la fois méthodologiques, opérationnelles décisionnelles. A.Qualités méthodologiques: Elles correspondent à la rigueur avec laquelle un instrument a été construit 27, pour être efficace méthodologiquement, l'instrument doit être fiable atteignant un degré de fiabilité : un seuil de 0,60 (pour l'alpha de Cronbach) est suffisant pour une étude exploratoire, alors que pour une étude appliquée l'exigence se situe entre 0,80 et 0,90. L’instrument doit passer ensuite par la phase de validité une fois fiable, en élaborant la matrice traditionnelle de Campbell et Fiske (1959). Finalement les degrés de fiabilité et de validité dépendent fortement des acteurs de l'étude à savoir le créateur de l'instrument, le chargé de l'étude et le client. B.Qualités opérationnelles : ' elles correspondent à un instrument simple, flexible, qui s'administre rapidement, et qui minimise la mortalité expérimentale'28. Il s’agit particulièrement de : '-La simplicité' : se mesure à trois critères la construction, la mise en œuvre et traitement des mesures réaliser, on comparant entre deux instruments qui remplissent des fois la même fonction on Pourrat constater que ils peuvent être très différend sur le critère de la complexité. '-La flexibilité' : bien qu’elle soit cardée par la qualité méthodologique, l'instrument est qualifié de flexible s'il est accommodable à toute situation. Ainsi, un instrument flexible pourra être utilisé dans un grand nombre de cas de figure. '-La rapidité' : elle correspond au temps de collecte d'une mesure, et à son traitement, la rapidité peut constituer un avantage concurrentiel. La mortalité expérimentale : un instrument doit, augmenter l'acceptation de réponse. C.Qualités décisionnelles : L'objectif d'une étude est d'éclaircir les cadres de l'entreprise quant aux décisions à prendre, un instrument droit avoir une grande faculté explicative, et communicative, ce qui veut dire que les résultats obtenus doivent être claire et facile à l'interprétation, analyser, pour facilité la prise de décision. Contributions : La recherche Marketing en Chiffre (données) ***'Par la poste' ***'Par téléphone' ***'En face à face' ***'En ligne' 1 GreenBook Research Industry Trends Report 2011 (Mélissa Lemaire, Données) Ce document rassemble les tendances de la recherche marketing por 2011. 1.5 GreenBook Research Industry Trends Report 2012 (Manon Piché, Données) Ce document rassemble les tendances de la recherche marketing pour 2012. Ce sont les ' principales tendances en recherche marketing pour 2012.' 2 Monde : Le marketing interactif (Guy Bernard Bisseleu Fomo, Données) Cet article présente des données statistique sur la recherche marketing et l'utilisation du web. 3 Buyers of Market Research Expect to Spend 3.1 Percent Less in 2012 (David Michaud, Données) L’article dresse une estimation des dépenses en matière de “market research” de recherche marketing en fonction des différents secteurs dans l’industrie pour 2012. 4 La renaissance de la recherche marketing sur les attitudes (Gaelle Yamba Nguepnang, Article) Cet article présente une recherche marketing sur les attitudes. 5 Does marketing research suffer from methods myopia? (Frédéric Fortin, Article) Le constat fait dans cet article est que depuis les années 2000, la prédominance des recherches quantitatives et de la modélisation est en hausse constante, au dépit des autres types de recherche. 6 Marketing Segmentation Helps a Marketing Research Company in India Solve Many a Problem (Pierre-Eric Lebel, Autre source) Cet article nous informe que procéder à une recherche marketing pour tout le marché n'est pas la méthode la plus optimale selon cette entreprise. Elle préfère diviser son marché selon 5 types de segmentation pour en faire une analyse plus efficace. Contributions : La recherche Marketing & Internet 7 Le web : l’outil de prédilection pour la recherche marketing (Michael Bisson, Données) Cette page nous parle d'une étude qui a démontrée l'importance de l'utilisation d'internet dans le domaine de la recherche, des prévisions sont également faites. 8 E-Commerce & Internet Business Overview (Myriam Simard, Données) Ce lien nous mène à une page web contenant des données statistiques sur l’ e-commerce et l’Internet ainsi que sur les activités «online » des utilisateurs d’Internet. Statistique de 2010. 9 Monde : Les sites de réseaux sociaux (Luc Spinner, Données) Voici un lien avec un échantillon de données assez complètes sur l'utilisation des réseaux sociaux dans le monde. 10 Four in ten seniors go online (Donald Beaudry, Données) Ce lien nous donne accès à des données compilées en décembre 2009 sur l'adoption de l'Internet des différentes strates de population américaine et particulièrement celle des personnes âgées. 11 Globalpark Annual Market Research Software Survey 2010 (Émilie Lavoie, Données) Le Golbalpark Annual MR Software survey 2010 une enquête menée par la firme Meaning ltd du Royaume-Uni quant aux méthodes et aux technologies utilisées par les firmes de recherche. 12 Social commerce statistics (Marc-André Ladouceur, Données et articles) La page "Social Commerce Statistics" de Bazaar Voice regroupe une panoplie de données marketing reliés à différents sujets pertinents. Toutefois, pour cette section du Wiki, je retiens les données provenant de la section "Marketer demande for ratings & review". Cette section montre comment une bonne utilisation des critiques et des commentaires des clients à travers une vigie marketing efficace peut s’avérer pertinente et bénéfique pour l'entreprise. 13 U.S. proposes online privacy bill of rights (Vanessa Marsan, Article) Cet article réfère au respect des informations privées des internautes et des impacts de l'utilisation sans autorisation de celle-ci pour la recherche marketing. Pour les intéressés/motivés voici le document complet déposé par la Maison Blanche : http://www.whitehouse.gov/sites/default/files/privacy-final.pdf 14 Le marketing ciblé via recherche locale et mobile (Maxime Girard, Autre source) Une étude récente publiée par Comscore montre que plus de gens se tournent vers les plateformes en ligne et le mobile pour trouver des informations commerciales locales. Contributions : La recherche Marketing & l'Analytique Web 15 US Web Analytics Forecast, 2008 To 2014 (Eone Bathaa, Données) Rapport de recherche sur les prévisions de dépenses en analytique web aux États-Unis, pour les années 2008 à 2014, selon Forrester. 16 Recherche Marketing & Etudes Internet (Alexandre Charette, Autre source) Ce blog nous fournit des réflexions sur les études marketing, les clés pour réussir les études en ligne, ainsi que différentes présentations sur les dernières tendances dans la recherche marketing en ligne. Egalement, différents services destinée à des entreprises qui souhaiteraient réaliser une étude de ce type sont offerts. 17 Flawed Tools: The Efficacy of Group Research Methods to Generate Customer Ideas (Jean-François René, Données) L'auteur de cet article démontre que l'utilisation des techniques de groupes est inefficiente dans le développement de nouveaux produits. 18 THE WORLD IN 2010 - Facts and Figures (Clément Rovère, Données) Ce rapport présente des mesures de l’accès aux télécommunications, notamment le nombre d’utilisateurs d’internet dans les différentes zones du monde. Rapport présenté en 2010 par l’ITU (institution spécialisée des Nations Unies pour les technologies de l’information et de la communication). 19 10 conseils pour réussir un sondage HADOPI (Yan Dalpé, Article) ' 10 conseils pour réussir un sondage dans les règle d'HADOPI (Haute Autorité pour la diffusion des œuvres et la protection des droits sur Internet). '20 Small business market research (Daniel Lobato, Article) Cet article présente une liste de conditions préalables au succès de la recherche marketing pour les petites entreprises. 21 Introducing focus groups (Vincent Métivier, Article) ' L’auteure, Jenny Kitzinger, présente les circonstances principales lors desquelles la formation de ''focus group est une des solutions idéalement envisageables pour la recherche marketing. Au moment d’écrire cet article, Mme Kitzinger était membre-recherchiste dans un groupe d’étude sur les médias au sein du Département de sociologie de l’Université de Glasgow. '''22 The impact of material incentives on response quantity, response quality, sample composition, survey outcome, and cost in online access panels (Johan Rousset, Article) Cette étude presente les effets sur les résultats et la motivation des participants dans le cadre des panels en ligne offrant des récompenses. 23 Automated Marketing Research using Online Customer Reviews (Julie St-Pierre, Article) Cette étude propose d’utiliser les commentaires générés –gratuitement et sans sollicitation –par les utilisateurs sur les sites et forums à propos des produits, services ou marques dans le cadre de la recherche et la veille marketing. Contributions : Les données secondaires 25 CEFRIO (Abdellatif Hamdouny, Autre source) En se basant sur les résultats de vastes études menées auprès des adultes et des PME du Québec, le CEFRIO dresse un portrait intégré et actualisé des grandes tendances en matière d’utilisation des TI sur l’ensemble du territoire québécois. 26 The Perils of Market Research (Eder Turrubiarte Sierra, Autre source) Cet article nous informe sur les risques d’utiliser "market research", quelques éléments indispensables à considérer sont suggérés par l'auteur Steve McKee. 27 Market research and statistics (Sophie Bouchard, Autre source) Le site du gouvernement du Canada offre un outil gratuit très utile pour toute compagnie souhaitant faire une recherche de marché. En plus d’offrir une foule d’information à jour sur le marché Canadien (Démographie, Économie, Environnement, etc.), ce site propose des conseils pour créer une campagne de recherche de marché effective. 28 Association de Recherche et de l'Intelligence Marketing (Jessica Martel, Autre source) L'ARIM (Association de Recherche et de l'Intelligence Marketing) est une association canadienne qui regroupe des milliers de praticiens et plusieurs agences de recherche marketing. Ainsi, sur ce site, en devenant membre, il est possible d'avoir accès à plusieurs informations sur l'industrie, à différents conseils dans le domaine, aux récentes découvertes et recherches, etc.